thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ángeles Vudú
Valentino's Zanpakuto, Angeles is a very unique being, the only Arrancar that acts as a Zanpakuto. However, she does not like to eat other souls, and thus her powers in fighting solo are not as proficient as they should be. Appearance A pale-skinned woman with long, elegant-looking purple hair. She has brown eyes, and a round-ish face with soft features. She has purple striped tatoos under her eyes, thicker near the eyes and thin out going down. She also has purple eyeshadow on, the tattoos and eye shadow match her hair color. Her hollow hole is visible on her collar bone, and her mask fragment is a halo that floats over her head at all times. She wears a Gothic-style black dress, with a tight top and a frilly, layered bottom. Angeles wears black gloves that run all the way up her arms, and she also has white-and-black striped stockings and wears black heels. She has four piercings on her ears, two small silver hoops, and two silver bones (resembling Valentino's) hanging on threads behind the hoops. Personality She has very strong feelings concerning Valentino, and only fights when his safety is involved. Toward him she is a kind, fun, loving person, but when he is away she is cold, bitter, pessimistic, and slightly sadistic. It is thought that Valentino has never even seen that side of her before, because whenever he is around, she brightens up. Even though she is technically a Hollow, she can reason and love and feel emotion like a Zanpakuto, and she even lives in Valentino's inner world (though she can leave it if she wills.) History Valentino was on a mission to track down a Hollow when that Hollow ate Angeles. When the Hollow became a Gillian, she emerged and took over its conscience. From there, she proceeded to eat more and more Hollows until she became a Vasto Lorde. Then, in a battle versus Valentino, he ripped off her mask and Angeles successfully became an Arrancar. From there, she lived in Valentino's inner world once again as his Zanpakuto, though he could no longer use her Zanpakuto techniques. Instead, he relies on the Hollow powers she gives him. After regaining her reason, she felt that she does not want to eat other souls. Eating Hollows is alright for her, but she does not want to eat Shinigami or Humans. She does not want them to feel the same way she did as a Hollow. Plot To be filled as the roleplay progresses Powers and Abilities Because she does not eat souls other than Hollows, and she doesn't eat many Hollows either, Angeles's physical power and constitution are weak. When she is inside Valentino's inner world, she is strong, but if she leaves, her weakness returns. If she stays out of his world too long wihtout eating any non-Hollow souls, she will fade away. Great Spiritual Power: '''As she used to be Vasto Lorde before Arrancarizing, Angeles has a significant amount of Spiritual Power, which also strengthens her as Valentino's scythe compared to other Zanpakuto. '''Swordsmanship Specialist: She is quite skilled in using her sword in battle, though she cannot hold it physically, she can control it almost telepathically. Hierro: '''As an Arrancar, Angeles possesses their durable skin, however, due to her not wanting to eat other souls, she cannot exploit it to its fullest. '''Pequisa: '''Angeles has been shown using Pequisa during battle, even going far enough to known which techniques an enemy has less practice in by observing when their Reishi wavers. She is also capable of taking it even further and pinpointing the weak point in an attack as it is being fired and attacking it, dissipating the attack. '''Cero: '''Angeles can fire a light purple Cero lined with black from her open palm, by charging black energy into it, then releasing it. She has been shown to be very Versatile with her Cero, able to manipulate its speed, power, range, charging time, and more, but she can only fire it from her right hand. : '''Cero de Velocidad: '''A less powerful, but faster Cero Angeles can fire. It also charges up faster. : '''Cero de Fuerza: A slower, but stronger Cero that has a wider range. It charges up in normal time. : Cero de Cercania: A very wide range Cero, with normal speed and power however it cannot travel very far. It charges up a little slower than a normal cero and is usually shot point-blank, the wideness makes it hard to dodge. : Cero de Dos: Angeles puts both palms together and charges the Cero in both. Then she puts her left hand back and fires an ultimately superior Cero in speed, range, and strength. Bala: Angeles can fire purple Balas from the tip of her sword. : Bala de Corte: 'Angeles' sword becomes bathed in black-and-white striped energy, then slashes itself in any direction. Whatever slashing motion is made by the sword, the black-and-white Bala follows. It is roughly the same power as her Cero, but has the capablility to cut. : '''No Mas Balas: '''Angeles signature technique, outside her Resurracion. She charges up the Cero de Dos, and while the enemy is distracted by that, her sword charges a Bala de Corte behind the enemy. Angeles fires the Cero as her sword makes a lunging motion toward the enemy, and they fly into the point of the fired Bala de Corte. It has also been used as a weaker, but more Reiatsu-efficient combo with Cero de Cercania fired into a Bala de Corte taking the shape of a wall when the sword is swung vertically in a circle '''High-Speed Regeneration: '''Angeles has been shown to be able to heal any wound almost instantaneously, excluding wounds to the head. When she uses High-Speed Regeneration, her hollow mask/halo glows. '''Sonido: '''Angeles is capable of Sonido, however she is not so proficient in it, and cannot use it too long without resting because of her "malnourishment." '''Devorar: '''In becoming an Arrancar, Angeles has retained the ability to eat other Hollows (and souls, but she does not do this). In doing this, she heals all wounds done to her, temporarily reinforces her Hierro, replenishes her Spiritual Power, even adds to it with the new Hollow's power, but becomes sluggish. It takes on average two days of training and "working it off" to be able to move again with agility and fight once more. Zanpakuto 'Ángeles Vudú ''(Voodoo Angels) In its sealed form, Angeles Vudu takes the form of a Japanese ceremonial sword, however it has no handle of guard and it's completely silver. Angeles cannot hold the blade itself, because its edge could cut through any Hierro, but she can summon it with a black mist, and she then control its movements with her thoughts. *'Resurreción:' Angeles's Resurrecion is triggered with the following chant: : To dark and poison, the world shall fall : To the Titan's screams, my sword shall call : Spells of hell, Reawaken! Ángeles Vudú! : The sword glows with black energy and fades into a black mist, which then surrounds Angeles. She emerges from the mist with black chest armor, black clawed gauntlets, and a black skirt made of overlapping plates. Underneath the skirt, she has no legs. She does have black metal wings attached to the back of her armor. Her halo becomes black, and so do her tattoos and eye-shadow. She also gets black lipstick and her eyes change to get black scleras and purple irises. The pupils become cat like, and her canine teeth grow. *'Resurreción Special Ability: In this form, Angeles' Hierro (the armor) becomes much stronger. It can take even a Point Blank Llorar with only minimal damage. However, her mobility is limited and she wasn't fast to begin with, so she relies on mid-range attacks to kill her enemy. Angeles has four basic abilities in this form, which she calls spells: **'''Arrepentirse: Angeles points at a target, and five dots appear on it. Lines connect between the five dots, and then the outline of a circle appears around the newly formed star. In the pentagonal area inside the star, a black blast of energy surges up. A similar thing happens in the prongs of the star, but the blast is most powerful at the epicenter. (think the Quincy "Sprenger'”)' **'Salvcion: '''Angeles raises her arms to the sky, calls the name of the spell, and brings them down. Down from the sky falls thousands upon thousands of black spires, almost like rain. These "raindrops" are capable of cutting and penetrating anything, so Angeles cannot use this spell if there are too many allies around. (but when Valentino isn't around she doesn't care about them anyways) There is a small area around her which remains "dry". Valentino remarked that in this technique anything bigger than a small cat is would be impaled. **'Crucifixion:' Angeles opens her arms out wide, and black tendrils of energy wash over her. When the reach her hands, they fly out and wrap around whatever they touch becomes wrapped up in black chains. The chains then erupt in black fire and completely incinerate their target. Angeles states that if she messed up the technique at all, even her own armor would be able to defend her. **'El Sacrificio:' Angeles bends her wings to make them surround her a little bit. Then she places her hands on her chest and tilts her head upward as if praying. Her halo grows and surrounds her and her wings as black energy spills from under her hands. Her armor becomes a white dress, her make-up begins to fade. Her hair becomes brown like her eyes, and the metallic feathers on her wings fall out. As her entire appearance changes, the energy stops flowing from her chest. The halo shines and shudders violently, and according to Valentino, if it breaks an explosion will erupt from her body and destroy everything around, with Angeles's body as the catalyst. However, he stopped the spell before it could execute, so its force was not seen. **'Cero Oscuro:''' Angeles also has the ability to fire an enhanced cero in her Resurrecion, it becomes black with a purplish pink lining. In addition to its enhanced speed, range, and destructive force, Angeles can now fire Ceros in rapid succession and separately from each palm, although this puts a drain on her Spiritual Pressure. The recoil for just one of these Ceros can slightly crack her armor. Trivia *Angeles is one of the only female Zanpakuto to a male Shinigami, but she is the only Zanpakuto that has fallen in love with her wielder. *Her favorite color is black. *When she was a Zanpakuto, her attacks her Kido-based *She takes the form of a scythe, because she can no longer be sealed into a katana *She can leave Valentino's inner world and fight with him *She was born on Valentine's Day *Her constitution is weak due to her not eating souls as much as she should. She runs out of stamina rather quickly, and her physical power is little. Her Hierro is also pretty weak in comparison with other Arrancars. Because of this, and her status as a Zanpakuto, other Hollows and Arrancars deny her as one of them. *She and Valentino together came up with a training method to strengthen one's body and increase stamina by focusing Reiatsu into specific parts of the body and then working it out in ways that would be impossible with a normal body. However, due to her "malnourishment," she cannot take part in it. Quotes Edit "Don't.You.Dare.Touch.Him."